daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelinhel
Biographical Information A research biologist working in the pharmaceutical industry. She earned her B.S. degree in Neuroscience/Psychobiology from Connecticut College in 2001. Also an author of Harry Potter fan fiction. Angelinhel is noted for her short works, which often include brutal and unexpected plot twists near the ends. Winner of numerous Daria FanWorks Awards both written and visual. One of the Angst Lords. Not to be confused with Kristen Bealer who has the same first name, but spells it wrong. Fanon and Fan Culture Contributions Most noted for her ficlets, or short-works. Angelinhel's stories tend to the 'slice-of-life' genre, providing the reader with only one scene and leaving the aftermath of the scene to the reader's imagination. Non-angst versions of this 'snapshot' style include Still Life and Alley. As an Angst Lord, Angelinhel's fics are known for often being cruel to the characters involved. Sometimes in a similar vein to Brother Grimace's mental torture style, or The Angst Guy's situational angst, though Angelinhel tends to write more in a more graphic horror style. Unlike fellow Angst Lords Brother Grimace and The Angst Guy, Angelinhel's writings are not long pieces designed to guide the reader through the characters emotions and situations from start to finish, but to shock the reader with a single event and allow the reader to extrapolate the consequences in their own mind. Brother Grimace was once quoted as describing her work as "Like a killer slashing a hamstring in a crowded street. By the time anyone knew what had happened, she was long gone." Angelinhel's self-insert/Mary Sue character Angel has appeared in several of her fanworks (An Angel Named Mary Sue, To Understand, Dear Stacy, Graduation) and also in other works including the collaboration with The Angst Guy, Illusions. Originally a fairly benign character, Angel became more sinister after Angelinhel gained Angst Lord status. Angelinhel was also written into Ranger Thorne's epic Daria/Star Wars crossover as a Sith Lord, a nod to her Angst Lord status. Pitchforks are a PPMB in-joke where writers who left unfinished stories were "jabbed" by their readers with pitchforks or other pointy objects in a jesting way to encourage them to finish their story. As an "angel in hell," Angelinhel first coined the use of a pitchfork (usually flaming). Other fans preferred other implements, such as Thea Zara and the whip. Angelinhel has done several Daria artwork pieces. She prefers pencil as a medium and rarely colors her work. All her Daria art can be found in her gallery at DeviantART and some can also be seen at Outpost Daria. Bibliography of Major Works * An Angel Named Mary Sue * A Broken Night * Illusions: Begun by CharlieGirl, co-written with The Angst Guy. * Imaginary * 61501 * The Hourglass * Just A Thought * Aftershocks * Dear Stacy * The Meaning of Life * Goodnight, Morgendorffer * Still Life * Memorial Day * We All Fall Down * The Question * To Understand * Alley * Perfect * Be Careful What You Wish For * Graduation * June Bug * House of Horrors * 91404 * Aw, Nuts * Run, Jane, Run * And I think It's Going to Be A Long, Long Time * Second Place * Crimson Sunset * Remember Me * Jane's Theme * Structure * Reflections in the Hood of a Car * Padded Walls * Unrequited Love * Guilty Pleasures Daria Fanworks Awards 1st Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Jane Story (tie) for Run Jane, Run 2nd Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Overall for Illusions with CharlieGirl and The Angst Guy * Favourite School-Centered (Lawndale High) for Still Life * Favorite Jane Story for The Question * Favourite Jake Story for Alley * Favourite Supernatural or Fantasy Non-Horror for Illusions * Favourite Holiday Story for Memorial Day * Favorite Holiday Visual for Quinn finds an Easter Egg 3rd Daria Fanworks Awards * Favourite School-Centred (Lawndale High) for Goodnight, Morgendorffer The CRAPPIES Awards 2nd CRAPPIES Awards * "Well Duh." Most Heavy-Handed Foreshadowing for "Graduation" External Links * 2005 interview with E. A. Smith on Contrarian's Corner * Fanfiction on fanfiction.net * Fanfiction on Contrarian's Corner * Fanfiction on Glitter Berries * Fanfiction on Outpost Daria (via Wayback Machine) * Fanfiction on Sh33p's Fluff * Fanfiction on Sick, Sad World * Artwork on DeviantART * Angelinhel's Harry Potter Fanfiction Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners